se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Stephen Harper.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper is greeted by Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono as he arrives to APEC in Nusa Dua, Bali, Indonesia on Monday, October 7, 2013. (Sean Kilpatrick / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Bill Clinton, left, with Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono and George Bush snr. Photo: AP George W. Bush - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| President George W. Bush greets President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono of Indonesia Friday, Nov. 14, 2008, for dinner at the White House marking the opening of the Summit on Financial Markets and World Economy. White House photo by Chris Greenberg Barack Obama - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Closer ties: Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono welcomes Barack Obama. Adi Weda: AFP América Central México * Ver Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono - Vicente Fox.jpg| Mexican President Vicente Fox; Indonesia President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, Photo-op leaders, final statement, departures, AP Archive Felipe Calderón - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| El Presidente Felipe Calderón Hinojosa afirmó que la visita del Mandatario de Indonesia, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, marca el inicio de una nueva etapa de cooperación entre ambos países. Foto: Presidencia de la República Enrique Peña Nieto - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| El presidente Enrique Peña Nieto se reunió en Bali con su homólogo de Indonesia, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. Foto Ap Caribe Cuba * Ver Raúl Castro - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| El Primer Vicepresidente de los Consejos de Estado y de Ministros, General de Ejército Raúl Castro Ruz, se entrevistó en horas de la mañana de ayer con el Honorable Señor Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, Presidente de la República de Indonesia. Granma América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Bahasa Indonesia: Presiden SBY dan Presiden Argentina Cristina Fernandez memberi keterangan pers bersama tentang hasil pertemuan bilateral di Istana Merdeka, Jakarta, 17 Januari 2013. Photo: Kepresidenan Indonesia Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Brazilian president meets Indonesian counterpart, comment on oil supply. AP Archive Dilma Rousseff - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Dilma Rousseff, President of Brazil, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, President of Indonesia. Capture: European Union Chile * Ver Ricardo Lagos - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| 6. Arrival of Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono . Leaders arrive for opening ceremony. AP Archive Sebastián Piñera - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| El presidente de Indonesia, Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, recibió a los mandatarios y representantes de la veintena de economías del Foro de Cooperación Económica de Asia-Pacífico (APEC) en la isla indonesia de Bali. EFE Michelle Bachelet - Sin imagen.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (L), Australian Prime Minister Kevin Rudd (2L), Chilean President Michelle Bachelet (C) and Hong Kong Chief Executive Donald Tsang (R) pose with APEX Business Advisory Council (ABAC) Business Leaders at a meeting in at The Presidential Palace in Singapore on November 14, 2009, during The Asia-Pacific Economic Cooperation (APEC) Summit. Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| QUITO. Rafael Correa (i) junto al mandatario indonesio Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, quien saludó esta mañana desde el Palacio de Carondelet. EFE Perú * Ver Alan García - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| APEC leaders meet in session plus protest. 11. Wide of Garcia with Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono. AP Archive Ollanta Humala - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Peru's President Ollanta Humala (left) and Indonesia's President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono (right). Photo: ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia Fuentes Categoría:Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono